


Bodie and Doyle The Beat

by zzebeddy (sw33n3y)



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Fanvid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 19:53:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3622206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sw33n3y/pseuds/zzebeddy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray, Bodie and life on the beat.</p>
<p>This was made 6 months ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bodie and Doyle The Beat

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the show, characters or music. The music track is 'Youth Without Youth' by Metric. Photo: 'paint 5' by tome213.
> 
> While the song lyrics are about troubled youth, the band themselves say that the song can also be enjoyed purely for the glam beat. That was the direction I took here.


End file.
